


Keyblade Chronicles

by NephilimNinjaXIII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alchemy, Boarding School, Family, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Romance, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimNinjaXIII/pseuds/NephilimNinjaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Keyblade Academy is gathering potential keyblade wielders to become Masters to defend the balance between Light and Darkness. Quinton, a young orphan boy with a keyblade of his own, has been invited to the Academy. With a gaggle of flamboyant classmates and teachers, a strange acting roommate, a kind yet very popular upperclassman, and a jerky student who thinks the world is beneath him, what sort of troubles will ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyblade Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> A few things, I'd like to go over before we begin. First: This is going to be a long story, so long that I don't really have a planned ending. Two: I'm throwing in a lot of series in this story, so there're going to be a lot of characters, most of which will be taken from the beginning of their stories. Three: For the first 8-10 chapters, only the teachers, staff and my OC students will have keyblades, after I've passed that mark in the story, the crossover students will start obtaining their keyblades. Four: I'll be adding other series into this story as I introduce characters from those series and I will only add them if I REALLY like them or if they seem to fit certain elements of Kingdom Hearts or (to a lesser extent) Final Fantasy.

_"We are now approaching our destination; please remain seated as we pass through the gate."_

Quinton woke up from his sleep as the announcement ended. He was a young dark-skinned teenager, with a small fro and glasses on his face. He wore a simple red t-shirt and black jeans, with white sneakers. He looked around to see several other passengers getting back in their seats. He looked forward to see a large glowing keyhole, as the Gummi Bus returned to normal speed. After passing through the keyhole, there was a flash of light and the bus was now approaching what appeared to be a large building sitting on top of a cloud.

He looked out of the window and saw several more gummi buses, each with the logo, 'Keyblade Academy'. The buses all landed on the cloud and the passengers began to disembark. Quinton yawned, before standing up and following the rest of the passengers. As he entered the building with the crowd, he noticed a few things.

First was that some of the other passengers were not human. There were many people with animal ears and tails, some of them had wings and horns. While some of these people he could assume were just cosplaying, he couldn't assume the same for the oddly colored animals that were standing upright and conversing with each other, some of them were even wearing clothes.

Second was that their seemed to be a wide range of age for these passengers. While many of them were close to his age, there were many who looked like they were in their twenties or higher, hell, that guy had to be in his thirties at least. And here at a boarding school? These people couldn't ALL be students, could they?

The last thing he noticed was…the women. The female passengers all seemed to range from fairly cute to impossibly beautiful. He couldn't believe how pretty these women were, and it seemed that puberty was extremely kind to many of them. Seriously are those things all real?! It was little hard for him not to stare, considering some of the women's outfits…or lack there of.

A loud bell began to sound and he snapped back to reality as the crowd stopped advancing. They were in a grand hall with several large portraits decorating the walls. Suddenly, there was a whirlwind of sparks at the very end of the hall, as the room began to tremble slightly. When it had all stopped, there was a large table at the end of the hall occupied by a two people.

They were young women, twins by the looks of them, with fair skin, black hair and purple eyes. One of them wore a tight-fitted, bright orange kimono with her hair in a tight bun, and the other wore a revealing, midnight blue dress with her hair in a long ponytail. "Hello and welcome to KeybladeAcademy!" they excitedly said in unison, "We're the Headmistress and Deputy Headmistress, Kai and Mai!" they introduced themselves, but didn't clarify which was which.

"Here at Keyblade Academy, you will study the ways of the Keyblade Wielders," the one in orange said, "the history of the Keyblade Masters and the worlds," the one in purple finished. "The student curriculum will include combat training to keep you all in shape," said the one in orange, "magic and alchemy to expand your knowledge," the one in purple said, "and," they both said in unison, "the importance of maintaining the balance between light and darkness."

They spent the next few minutes explaining the school rules, before handing out the student handbooks, if you could consider the handbooks appearing in front of them via _'poof!'_ handing out. Quinton opened his handbook and saw his name printed on the inside cover, with the words 'Destiny Tower' under it. "Now," the Headmistresses began, "your dorm managers will escort you to your rooms, bye-bye now!" they said cheerfully, before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

As the Headmistresses left, the door at the other end of the hall opened, and a girl walked in. She was a tall girl with short red hair and blue eyes; she wore a yellow apron over a blue short-sleeved shirt, and long purple skirt, with a pair of white sandals. She looked at the crowd of new students before her, "Hello, my name is Samantha; I'm the manager of Destiny Tower. It's very nice to meet all of you," she said as she bowed respectfully to the crowd, "Now, all those with Destiny Tower, printed in their handbooks come with me; all those with something else wait here until your dorm manager comes for you."

Quinton, having already checked his handbook, was the first to walk over to her and soon after the rest had checked their handbooks, a third of the crowd began to follow. She led them outside of the building and to the edge of the cloud where a rainbow bridge began to form. As they crossed this bridge, Quinton looked around at the strangely colorful creatures that roamed the clouds around them.

"Those are Dream Eaters," Samantha said suddenly, snapping him back to reality, "W-what?" Quinton replied. "Dream Eaters," she repeated kindly as they continued to cross the bridge, "Usually habitants of the Realm of Sleep, Dream Eaters are manifestations of the darkness of sleeping hearts," she explained as they watched the Dream Eaters playing with each other. "Those Dream Eaters are called Spirits, friendly Dream Eaters who eat bad dreams and plant good ones. Then there're the Nightmares, malicious Dream Eaters who eat good dreams and plant bad ones."

Quinton looked at the Spirits a little longer before a light in front of him caught his attention. He turned to see a large keyhole appearing in a flash of light at the end of the bridge. "Looks like we're there," Samantha said as a silver and purple keyblade materialized in her hand and she pointed it at the keyhole. A beam of light fired from the tip of the keyblade into the keyhole and a bright light began to shine from the keyhole. In a flash, the entire crowd was suddenly in a large room, with the walls painted to resemble a beach and the ceiling to look like the sunny sky.

"Welcome to Destiny Tower!" Samantha said excitedly as she turned to face the crowd, "This will be your home for the duration of your enrollment here at the academy and I shall assist you in anyway I can as your manager." She then sent numerous spheres of light out of her keyblade, which flew to each of them and shrunk into cards, each with a key and number printed on it. "These are your room cards," she said as everyone took the cards, "hold them up to any door in this tower and you will be taken to your dorm rooms. Each room card only works for those assigned to that room or their guest," Samantha continued, "so you can't use another's room card, unless they give you their permission."

"Your belongings have all been placed in your rooms along with your school uniforms," Samantha said, "If you or your roommates need any assistance, just press the 'call' button and I or one of my assistants will come to see you. Take care!" and with that, she vanished in a shower of purple sparks.

After a few moments people began lining up for the doors and with their cards in hand. Quinton looked at his card, "713," he read aloud as he advanced inline one spot at a time. When it was finally his turn, he held up his card and the door opened to reveal a bindingly bright light and he walked forward into it.

When he could see again, he was standing in what appeared to be a living room, with a sofa, a loveseat, several moon chairs, a coffee table, a flat screen TV and a stereo. As he looked around he saw a kitchen, next to a dining room with a large table and several chairs.

He noticed a staircase and climbed up it to find a hallway full of doors. He was about to leave when he noticed something in front of the third door on the right. "My bag?" he said aloud as he walked over to it, realizing that he had forgotten it on the bus. He bent down to pick it up, and noticed the folded clothes under it, 'This must be my uniform.'

He looked at the door and saw his name written on it in glowing golden letters. He opened the door and walked in to find a large bedroom, with two beds, two desks and a large bathroom. With nothing left to do, he put his stuff under a bed then lay down on it and stared at the starry ceiling, before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
